


Warmth

by InvisibleSpaz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpaz/pseuds/InvisibleSpaz
Summary: Mornings were meant to be spent enjoying the warmth of bed sheets and the person beside you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is so strange. I have not written fanfiction in like... seven years now? It seems like a long time, but I spent most of my time writing original works. Hehe, doing terribly at it, I should say. Anyway, I loved this couple so much that I actually had the inspiration to write something for them!

There was something comforting about sleeping in bed with someone beside you. There was extra comfort, among the fresh clean sheets, and the warmth beside your body. Or that was what Viktor believed. Since he always had Maccachin, he never really felt lonely when it came to sleeping in bed. But with a human body it felt completely different. In fact, he couldn’t help but cling to the body beside him. His head tucked comfortably against the other man’s shoulder, a content smile on his face while he fought the urge to wake up fully.

He hummed, wrapping an arm around the other, pulling him closer before slipping his leg over his hip. His thigh and waist pressing against his boyfriend’s back, a soft snore leaving the other’s mouth. Viktor licked his lips, catching any drool that may have caught against his mouth during his sleep. Gaining awareness, and realizing that he was not going to be falling back asleep any time soon. It was rather disappointing, finding complete comfort against Yuri’s back. He hummed softly once again, nudging his nose against Yuri’s nape, kissing a soft patch of skin before sitting up. His hair slightly askew from slumber before he untangled his leg from Yuri’s thigh. 

Blinking a few times, he sat up, stretching and hearing his back pop before hearing the soft thumping noise of Maccachin’s tail hitting the floor. “Good morning Maccachin.” Viktor mumbled, his dog lifting his head a moment later and leaning against the side of the bed. “Come on,” He patted his side of the bed, the dog jumping up a moment later. He curled against Viktor's feet almost instantly, managing to get comfortable easily. He smiled contently before moving his attention back to Yuri. The Japanese male still softly snoring, his hand curled against the blankets. There was something about Yuri whenever he slept. Lacking stress and anxiety of sorts, completely relaxed and dreaming about whatever sweet things went on in his head. A charming young man Viktor had to admit. 

Viktor leaned over, softly kissing the dark haired man’s hair, one of his hands pushing the strands away from his ear. Moving to kiss the outer shell, listening to a soft hum from the other. “Heh, good morning sleeping beauty.” Viktor spoke quietly, spotting Yuri’s smile. “You can’t hide from me Yuri.” He laughed, wrapping his other arm around Yuri’s waist. “You’re awake, I know you are.” He laughed again, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s neck before the younger male finally opened his eyes. “Viktor, it’s early.” He mumbled, his eyes glossy with sleep. “It’s not that early Yuri, you just stay up to late.” Yuri pressed his face back into the pillow, rolling over onto his stomach. “Yuri~ Don’t fall back asleep! Let’s eat breakfast!” Viktor spoke with enthusiasm, Yuri groaning before lifting his head towards the other. Frowning, “No, it’s time to sleep.” He responded, falling back onto the bed. “Fine, fine, i’ll go eat with Maccachin then.” Viktor waved it off, detaching himself from Yuri and moving to leave his bed. “Viktor, no,” Yuri whined, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s wrist. “This is our first day off in a while! You should be cuddling me!” He spoke, Viktor feeling his cheeks burn slightly from Yuri’s demanding request. “Since you asked so nicely.” He replied, kissing Yuri’s hair once more before wrapping his arms back around the other. 

Yuri hummed in satisfaction, settling back into sleep almost instantly. Viktor sighing in defeat. Yes, there was something about sleeping beside someone else. A certain warmth that was generated between bodies was comforting. Viktor and Yuri quickly realized that it was difficult to sleep without this kind of warmth once its been experienced.


End file.
